five_nights_at_treasure_island_revivalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Face
Information - Gallery - Audio The Face (previously referred to as "Distorted Mickey Mouse") is a distorted version of Mickey Mouse and an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. Even Mickey Mouse? Description Appearance The Face has the same appearance as Mickey Mouse, except his eyes are a pale white, almost human, and his mouth hangs ajar with no teeth showing as if it is broken or dislocated. His ears are more bat-like and pointy, compared to Mickey Mouse's circular ears. His suit also appears to be slightly darker than normal and there are just short little stumps where his legs should be, as most of his lower torso has been melted, and it is unknown why. In one of the promo images, he can be seen with a strange, yellow liquid (presumably blood) pouring out of his left eye socket. Behavior He is extremely unpredictable, as he doesn't appear in any cameras and seems to only appear at random intervals. When he appears in the Office, he can be seen climbing on the desk. When he attacks the player, he rises up screaming as he shakes just like Photo-Negative Mickey. He will also rarely jumpscare the player when they begin in Pirate Caverns. Locations The Face will start on The Roof, but in the original demo, he can randomly teleport into The Office. Future Updates * The creator of the game, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, has confirmed that a voice has been recorded for The Face, and has confirmed that it will be added to the full game. * According to Matthew, The Face plays a big part in the game's story. Bugs * When The Face appears in the Office, his eyes seem altered when compared to the pair of eyes he has when he kills you. * When The Face jumpscares the player in Pirate Caverns, the image behind him will switch to The Office for a split second before going to the Game Over screen. * In The Face's current jumpscare, his thumb clips through the upper part of his mouth. ** His eyes will misplace for a split second in his jumpscare. ** His eyes will also disappear for a split second in his jumpscare. ** He seems to be lacking the buttons on his pants during the jumpscare. ** His right thumb will clip through his upper jaw during his jumpscare. Trivia * According to Matthew, The Face got his name from a modeling error that happened while Matthew was creating him. * The Face is voiced by the creator of the game, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. * The Face has a faster jumpscare in Pirate Caverns than in regular circumstances. It is unknown whether or not this is a bug. * Many believed The Face's name was "Distorted Mickey" * Although The Face wasn't active in Remastered 3.0, his AI code existed. * The Face will be re-added in the revival version of the game. Category:Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Revival Category:Characters Category:Mouses Category:Weirdos